


Happy National Lovers Day

by BeanieJedi33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bunker, Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, Cuddling, Cute, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, Dean is working on accepting being bisexual, Dean loves cuddling okay, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, National lovers day fic, Shipper Sam, Supportive Sam Winchester, Watching Movies, dean and cas are cute and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: A fic I made in honor of national lovers day for dean and cas. just a quick fic about Dean and Cas confessing their feelings. Quick. Cute. Fluffy.





	Happy National Lovers Day

Dean was sitting at the table scrolling through news article after news article looking for a case. Lately things had been kind of slow and nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be happening, much to Dean’s disappointment. He normally like slow weeks since that meant less time be attacked by various supernatural creatures and people weren’t dying, but he was starting to feel restless just sitting in the bunker. He had no idea what to do with himself, but he needed to do something soon. He was driving himself crazy just sitting and doing nothing. He even began scrolling through random pop culture and entertainment news articles, that’s how bored he was getting.

He continued his seemingly endless scrolling when he came across an article titled “National Lovers Day.”

 _Oh great. Another crappy holiday_ Dean thought. _Oh who are you getting. You love this sappy stuff. You love the romance and all this chick-flick kinda stuff_ Dean hated to admit that that part of him was right.

Just at that moment, Sam happened to be walking by and saw Dean’s article.

“ _You’re_ reading an article on National Lovers Day?” Sam asked incrediously.

“Shut up, bitch,” Dean slammed his laptop closed.

“Any special plans?” Sam asked.

“For what?” Dean asked, wondering why Sam would be asking when he knows he isn’t seeing anyone right now.

Sam rolled his eyes, “For National Lover’s Day. I mean don’t you have plans to do something for that?” 

“No. Why would I? It’s not like I’m seeing anyone right now. I mean I guess I could go to a bar in town and try to find someone to spend the night with, but I was just thinking of having a night in tonight,” Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes again and walked into the kitchen. He had hoped Dean had been looking at that article for ideas to look for a way to surprise Cas tonight. Sam knew his brother was in love with Cas, but wasn’t sure if he’d ever admit those feelings. Sam supposed for now he would just have to stand and watch the two of them make heart eyes at each other.

Dean thought for a moment about actually going out like he told Sam. The more he thought about spending the night with some random person, the less appealing the idea became, and it wasn’t even that appealing of an idea to begin with. If Dean was being completely honest with himself, he wanted to spend the night with Cas. He was so in love with that angel, sometimes he couldn’t believe how hard he’d fallen for him. 

Dean imagined what they could be doing tonight if he actually said anything, and if Cas actually returned his feelings, which he doubted Cas did. He couldn’t help but imagine spending the night watching movie and laughing together. Then when the movies finished, they would be go to Dean’s room and make love. Twice. Afterwards they’d be cuddled up, wrapped up in each other’s arms, talking all night until Dean fell asleep. Cas would watch over them while he slept.

Dean stopped daydreaming, because he suddenly felt like he was being watched. He didn’t care at the moment, because his heart felt like it was being shattered into a million pieces when he came out of the little fantasy he was in, and realized it was only a fantasy and not reality. He desperately wanted it to be real. To openly love and be with Cas. To have Cas really love him, the way way he loved him.

Sam cleared his throat. And Dean’s head shot up and he looked over at Sam standing in the doorway.

“Uhhhhh” was all Dean could manage.

 _Shit how long has he been standing there?_ Dean thought to himself.

“Talk to Cas, Dean. Just tell him already. You deserve to be happy. You both do,” Sam left and started walking towards Jack’s room when he called out one last thing, “I’m gonna take Jack out tonight, so you can Cas can have the place to yourselves,” 

Dean took a deep breath to process everything. Like the fact his brother had been standing there the whole time watching him blank out, probably with a love struck look on his face, and didn’t say anything. Like the fact his brother knew about his feelings for Cas, and also supported the fact Dean would date a man, well technically Cas wasn’t a man, he was just in a dude’s body, but still. Like the fact that if he went through with this, he would have to say all the things he’s kept inside for nearly ten years. And to a man. While Dean was getting a lot more comfortable with the fact he was bisexual, it was still something that was gonna take time to fully accept. It was a lot to process.

Sam made one last trip to the table where Dean was sitting to tell him one last thing, “Dean, Jack and I are leaving in a couple hours. That gives you plenty of time to think about what you’e gonna say to Cas, and they even more time to actually do whatever it is you plan,”

Dean didn’t say anything just shook his head. Sam noticed something was still bothering Dean, but he didn’t know what. Sam figured he might know what might be going through Dean’s head, so he walked over at sat down next to Dean. 

“Look, Dean, if this has anything to do with Cas being a man or well an angel in a man’s body, then you need to let that go, Dean. It doesn’t matter who you wanna sleep with. It’s okay to be in love with a guy, Dean. I’m okay with it. I won’t think less of you, and you’re still gonna be my brother and the best hunter there is. And if this is about Cas not being interested in you, then Dean, that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. He loves you, Dean. So much. Go for it. I want you two to be happy together,”

Sam walked up and left, but before he did, he heard a “Thanks, Sammy,” from Dean. 

“No problem, jerk,”

“Bitch,” was all Dean responded.

True to his word, a couple hours later, Sam took the keys to the impala, promising to Dean he would return her in unharmed, and took Jack out. He figured they could visit the library, see a movie, eat, or do whatever really. Sam liked spending time with Jack, so it wasn’t so bad afterall.

“So why are we leaving and Dean and Castiel are staying here?” Jack asked once they got in the car.

“Because they need space to talk things out,” Sam replied.

“What things?” Jack asked, confused.

“Y’know,” Sam paused, “Their feelings for one another and how they’re in love with each other and all,”

“Wait, they haven’t done that already? I assumed they were kinda together already,”

Sam shook his head. _Even Jack figured it out and he’s only been with us for a few months_

Back in the bunker, Dean was working up the courage to finally say something to Cas. He figured the best thing to do would to be just come out and say it. 

_Here goes nothing_ Dean knocked on Cas’ door.

“Dean?” Cas asked, when he opened the door and saw it was Dean, “Everything okay,”

Dean took a deep breath, “Yeah, everything’s fine. Can I come in?” Dean asked.

“Of course, Dean,” Cas replied.

Dean walked in and Cas closed the door behind him.

“Something on your mind, Dean?” Cas asked.

 _Okay. Here we go. You can do this_ Dean tried to give himself a pep talk.

“Cas, listen, there’s something I gotta tell you,” Dean paused before he went into his confession, “I can’t keep pretending that there’s nothing between us. That we’re family, like brothers. I can’t keep pretending I love you the same way I love Sam. Because I don’t. I love you just as much as Sam, but in a different way. With you, every time I see you, I want to kiss you, have sex with you, and don’t tell anyone I said this, but cuddle with you. Cas, I love you, like romantically love you, and I can’t keep pretending I don’t. It’s hard for me to say this to you when you’re in a dude’s body, and I know you’re not really a guy, but I see you as one, and that’s not the easiest thing for me to deal with. I mean, I’ve been attracted to other guys before, but accepting that part of me hasn’t been easy, so I never dealth with it, but with you I want to deal with it. Cas, do you wanna go out with me?”

Cas was floored by Dean’s confession. He never in a million years imagined that Dean would return those feelings. He didn’t know how to respond, but he wanted to make sure that the answer was absolutely yes.

“Dean, I love you. I don’t really know what else to say other than I love you, and have since I saw you in Hell, and that love has only grown stronger from all the things we’ve gone through over the years. I would love to go out with you and kiss you and do all those other things you mentioned,” Cas smiled, so happy that now he had a chance to be with Dean they way he’s imagined. 

Dean did something else he had fantasized about doing for a few years. He pulled Cas towards him by his tie and made out with him for a _very_ long time. Ten years of love and emotion came pouring out into that kiss. Dean had never imagined any kiss could make him feel this good, but he supposed kissing was different when it was with someone you had been in love with for the past ten years. When they pulled away from the kiss, both were smiling really big.

“C’mon, Cas,” Dean said, grabbing Cas by the handing and leading him down the hall.

“Where are we going?” Cas asked.

“I’ll show you,”

Dean lead them to the TV cave where Dean had the TV set up with a case of beer in the room, ready for them. They spent the whole night watching movies, and even though, there were two chairs in the room, Cas sat in Dean’s lap the whole night. When it was getting late, and he figured Sam and Jack would be back in about an hour, he led Cas up to his room to do one other thing that night. Well, actually he did that thing twice. And when they were done, they cuddled. Yes, Dean Winchester cuddled. He wrapped his arms around Cas, and pulled him to his chest. Cas was facing him, so it was easier for them to talk for a while. 

Sam quickly checked on them the next morning. He saw them cuddling around each other and smiled. Cas was still up, and happened to catch Sam’s eyes. He didn’t know what to do, but Sam just smiled bigger at him, letting him know he was completely okay with this.

Sam closed the door and let them have their privacy. Only one thought in his mind.

Finally

Dean woke up a couple hours later. He kissed Cas deeply before saying, “Happy National Lover’s Day, Cas,”

Cas tilted his head confused.

“Yesterday was National Lover’s Day, and since we are dating now, I figured I should say it,” Dean said a little sheepishly now that he said boyfriend out loud for the first time.

“Oh. Happy Lover’s Day, Dean,” Cas kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it and let me know your thoughts. If you think the rating needs to be changed, let me know
> 
> Twitter: Beaniejedi33


End file.
